A lock plug is usually inserted within or enveloped by a lock plug sleeve as a component of a lock body. Current lock plugs use the wafer technology. The wafers are inserted into one or several wafer access ports of a wafer cavity. The wafer cavity has a key guide number corresponding to a particular key code. The wafers vary in design according to a key code such that only a certain key with a bit corresponding to the particular key code can insert through the key hole into the wafer cavity housing the wafers and move the wafers into a locked or unlocked position. In a locked position, the key moves the wafers upwards such that the top surfaces of the wafers align and abut a corresponding groove on the inside surface of the lock plug sleeve. The key moves the wafers into or away from the grooves, which then allows the key to turn a rotator pin. The rotator pin rotates or moves translationally along a notch directly on a cam lock, or in some locks on a motion control sleeve, which directs the movement of a lock cam. The lock cam extends outwards from a lock cam holder in a locked position as the wafers abut the corresponding inside groove on the lock plug sleeve or recesses into the lock cam holder in an unlocked position as the wafers correspondingly recess into the wafer cavity. The lock body is usually protected from moisture, dust and other foreign matters by covering the key hole, key way and consequently the wafer cavity of the lock plug with a dust shutter or dust cover, hereinafter dust shutter. A scalp is usually crimped on top of the dust shutter laying on top of the lock plug. The walls surrounding the key hole or key cover are not designed to follow a certain key code for entry. These openings have no way of discriminating one key from another or stopping a thin edged device from entry into the key way. Further, the walls around the key hole or key cover also increase the support on a thin edged object when used to gain entry into the key hole because these walls and the walls of the key way provide a better grip for the thin edged object, thereby making it easier to forcefully turn the lock body to break the lock and gain access into a secured enclosure.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a lock plug that would reduce the ability to use a thin edged object or device to forcefully turn a lock body into an unlock position.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved lock plug that can be used with different utility locks without modifying the other components of the utility lock.